Monsters Create Monsters
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: All my life, I have feared something or someone. I wanted a cure for it, but you can't cure fear. You can however, control it and use it as a weapon. It could be a weapon used for justice, but I use it for revenge. AU. B-day present for KittiofDOOM.
1. Chapter 1

**Monsters Create Monsters**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters here (unfortunately), except for my OC in this story.

**Note: **Okay so this is an AU Origin story for Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, so it doesn't take place in any film, comic or series continuity, however you may see some references. Anyway, the real reason for this fic being written is as a birthday present for a good friend of mine, Aivia. Happy birthday, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>What is the cure for fear?<p>

There isn't one. Because not only does fear make us mortal, it makes us wise. We know what are limits are and how far the human mind can go before the sense of danger is too great to comprehend, that fear can protect the ones we love, but it may also destroy the ones we despise.

I've known all my life how powerful fear really is; I was its victim and its Shepard. I still am both even now, how is this possible you ask? How can one dread fear so much and yet thrive on it to the point it consumes them and turns them into something else? Well that's because I now know…I'm no longer one.

You want to know where I learned the meaning of fear…it was from when I was weak and small, when I couldn't defend from the rapid minds of tortures who feed off the sorrow of those weaker than them. School was a nightmare I could never wake up from or escape. My parents never took notice, the teachers never helped; I just eked my way through life dreading what was behind the next hallway corner.

Those…thugs, that can be my only way of describing them without profanity, that was another weapon they would use on me. Along with the violence, the threats and taunts and the embarrassments. And it only got worse as I grew older. I was once picked on simple because I was the small one, the young piglet fresh for the slaughter. But in High School and University, it was because of my meek and scrawny stature they knew they could have their way with me, as well as my habit of my nose always being in some kind of book.

I studied Chemistry, Biology and Psychology at Gotham University; I was always a smart child, but few ever took notice…no, there wasn't a single soul that took notice…at least not until she did.

I was 19 at the time; late for my next Psychology class as I was up all night studying, that was another aspect that bullies love to have fun at, I would rather find a good book and finish it in one night then go to their drunk induced parties and orgies. Anyway, I was late and so I was rushing to my next class not taking the time to see where I was running as I was still trying to organise my books stacked under my arm. My glasses slipped for the brief second to the edge of my nose, and that slight lose of vision caused me to miss the girl standing in front of me and crash right into her.

Let's just say my physical presence was limited at best, so naturally I was the one that crumbled to the ground. ''Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching…'' I stuttered in fear, yes fear, I may have been the one who took the fall but it was just nature that the person would still take advantage over me and lay thick on the humiliation. But she didn't, instead all I could hear from her was apologies.

''Oh my God I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been standing there, here let me help you!'' Those words being spoken in that order of a sentence, it was like a foreign language to me. At first I thought she was just fooling, that is until she grabbed at least half of my books and papers in her petite hands and stood up. ''I'm sorry about that I hope I got everything.''

I finally had the time to look up and finally take in what I thought at the time was the world's only true beauty. Long fiery red hair tied back, cute freckles planted along her cheeks and nose. A confident, yet sympathetic posture. And that smile…a smile that almost made me forget I was still on the ground until she held out her hand. ''Here, let me help.''

''Huh?'' I blurted out still not really sure what was going on, was this some kind of trick she was playing? I hold her hand and then she'll let go causing me to fall again? I didn't want to in case of that, but I was hypnotised and lost in her light green eyes, like mine. Reaching out, she took a firm grip of my hand and lifted me up.

''Are you okay?'' She asked with a great degree of concern, I hadn't said anything coherent to her yet; she must think I have concussion or something. Say something Jonathan Crane, say something.

''Yes I'm fine, I just…wasn't looking where….''

''No it was my bad,'' She cut in. ''It was dumb of me to stand in the middle of the hallway.''

''No it wasn't! I mean, not for you anyway…I mean…'' Once again, I make myself look like an imbecile and hear the laughs that follow. But her laugh wasn't in harsh tone, it sounded playful. That's not how others have laughed at me. I wanted to stay and listen to her laugh all day, but then I remembered why I was in a rush. ''I need to go!'' I rushed off before something else happens that will crush my ego more than it already has.

''Hold on,'' She called out to me, and like an obedient puppy I stopped instantly and turned to her. ''I'm new here, and I'm meant to be at Professor Hoosan's Psychology class, but I'm not sure where it is.''

Could this be God messing with me? She's in my class! I was so ecstatic that I forget to even answer her statement as she smiled at me once again. ''Don't worry if you're not sure where it is either, I'll find it.''

''No!'' I shout back at her before she starts walking off, it sounded too loud as it caused an echo down the hallway. She stopped and turned to me. ''I mean, I know where it is. In fact, that's my class too; I was heading to it now. So if you can follow me…''

''That would be great,'' She hesitated and smiled at me once more. ''Sorry I didn't get your name.''

''Oh it's Jonathan, Jonathan Crane!'' I hold out my hand and pray it isn't covered in sweat as she shakes it.

''Jessica, Jessica Cornell…hey how about that? We have the same initials, ain't that cool.''

''Uh, yeah…very cool''. Very cool indeed.

I was over the moon those next few months; excitement, thrill, happiness were just some of the emotions I had experienced, but one that always stayed with me was fear. The fear that this was all just some trick, and that Jessica would leave me soon. But she didn't, we stayed good friends even if all the taunts I had to endure from jocks started on her too, she stayed by my side, and I think that's one of the reasons why I wanted our friendship to become something more.

It was over half a year when I finally worked up the confidence; I was going to ask her that day. But it was how that day started that I thought maybe it wasn't to be. Jessica and I were walking to our biology lesson together, it's amazing that she took that with me also. I wanted to ask her on our way to lesson, but she was such a fast walker it didn't seem right.

''Jonathan Crane, move your butt or we'll be late!'' She called out to me as I tried to catch up.

''We still have five minutes left, we could slow down for a bit!'' I replied and that's when she stopped and looked at me like I had mud on my face. ''What?''

''What's going on? You never miss the chance to be in class early, not to mention this morning you've been extremely quiet.''

She's caught me out, I'm praying that I'm not as red as I believe myself to be as I try to stutter out some kind of reasonable answer. ''I just…have something important I want to tell you. But it can wait until we're in class.''

She scrunched up one eye and smiled at me, knowing I was guilty of something. Eventually though she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded into class. I followed her, but the moment I got into the door, that's when my life changed forever.

Someone must have been hiding behind the door, because once I stepped in, someone jumped out and surprised me. I couldn't tell who it was as they were holding a large cage in front of them, but it was what was in the cage that I was more fixated with…a large black bat.

I yelped and fell to the floor, cowering in the first corner I could reach. The thing was flapping around erratically as if it was trying to get out and attack me. I was so spooked by it that I could only whimper more as the culprit was none other than Bobby Giggs, one of my worst tormentors, holding up the cage and laughing his head of with the rest of the class.

''You should have seen the look on your face twig!'' He smirked at me. ''It was price…''

SLAP! His sentence was cut off as Jessica backhanded the jock across the face. The whole class was in shock at what just happened, and so was I. Never in my life had I seen Jessica's mood so negative, the rage that filled her face scared even me. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' She screamed at Bobby. ''Are you trying to give him a heart attack?''

Bobby didn't reply at first, instead he placed the cage with that creature in it on the front desk and turned to Jessica, a dark grin plastered on his face. ''You know, you could have had any guy you wanted, instead you hang around with this geek!''

''Yeah well that geek…my boyfriend! Is worth a hundred of you.''

I froze instantly; did she just call me her boyfriend? If I wasn't so terrified I'd be thrilled. Bobby laughed harder now after hearing her words. ''You'd rather that, then me?''

''Wow, I think you're going for a record of most words you've ever spoken in one day!''

That's when Bobby's expression changed from amusement to anger; the class was starting to back Jessica now. He was losing his audience, and so he did the only thing any violent Neanderthal would do…

SLAP! I watched helplessly as Bobby knocked Jessica to the ground with a blow twice as hard as hers was. The class was in shock, its no lie when it's a taboo to hit a girl, let alone with that amount of force. And I saw Jessica do something else for the first time, cry. Her left cheek was rosy red and I think starting to swell up.

Blindly, and without any thought of fear or the consequences, I ran towards Bobby and pushed him over with every ounce of strength I had. He tumbled over the desk and slumped to the floor nearby. All was silent now as I kneeled down next to Jessica to tend to her as Bobby sat back up.

''Oh you are so dead now you son of a…'' He stopped himself, his facial expression turned to confusion. He lifted up his arm, the one he landed on, and saw the large cut on it with blood oozing out like a fountain. Panic seemed to consume him as he went into some hyperventilated fit. ''Oh, oh God! I'm bleeding! Someone get me a towel, I'm bleeding!''

Blood? The darkness of my childhood, the man who made me my wiping boy for years was afraid of blood? I was almost another person now seeing him go into a frenzy as the blood continued to pour out; a happy person, one without fear. ''What's the matter Bobby?'' I taunted. ''You've made me bleed all the time, what's the difference between our own bad blood?''

''Oh please I'm sorry, just please make it stop!'' He cried out more. I didn't want it to stop, never to stop. For once I had the power, for once I wasn't afraid, I made someone else fear. That's when I knew the true power fear holds over a person, it was intoxicating.

''What's going on in here?'' Our teacher had finally arrived to the lesson, and was shock to say the least by what he saw.

Before Jessica or I could say anything, Bobby took advantage. ''They attacked me and now I'm bleeding, someone please help me!''

''Crane! Cornell! My office now!'' Our teacher told the two of us as he rushed over to tend to Bobby. I almost wanted to stop him, let the brute suffer in a pool of his one blood, just as he had let me for years. But Jessica pulled on my arm forcing me to look at her, it confirmed my suspicion that her cheek had swollen and that brought me back to reality.

The two of us were sent to our teacher's office; it could be a while before he arrived as he might still be tending to Bobby. Jessica was still whimpering a little as she held a cold ice bag over her swollen cheek. ''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''I'll be fine. Are you okay? You never told me you had a phobia of bats.''

''To be honest, I never thought much about it. They are fascinating creatures but…but they're just so…''

''Mysterious, unknown. You want to know all you can about them but afraid of what you might find.''

''Exactly.'' After that answer there was a moment of silence, neither of us were really sure what else there was to talk about. However, one thing did come into my mind. ''What was that…boyfriend talk then?''

For the first time since incident, Jessica gave a weak smile and turned to me. ''Just wanted to give my support to you, although probably didn't help much considering it was a lie.''

''It doesn't have to be a lie!'' I blurted out before I could stop myself. Now I've done it. Jessica looked at me bewildered; I started it now I might as well finish. ''What I mean to say is…if you really wanted me to be…your…boyfriend, I could if you wanted.''

She smiled at me warmly. ''If I didn't have this ice bag on my cheek I would kiss you.''

I think I almost fainted there and then hearing her say those words. ''S-So is that a y-yes?'' I asked worried that I might have misheard her.

To reassure me she meant what she did, she leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. ''Defiantly.''

The years after that were the happiest I've ever been, and most likely ever will be. Jessica and I stayed together even after we graduated which I know for a fact was rare for any couple, she was willing to stick by me and I was too her. I was asked to become the professor of Psychology at Gotham University and Jessica became a psychiatrist at a number of hospitals before she was soon offered a place at Arkham Asylum, something that I was more than a little concerned about.

''Jonathan I promise you nothing's going to happen, there'll be maximum protection.''

''I know, I know, but I still worry about you.'' I replied as I looked over some papers from students in my class. I loved my job as a teacher, people were finally starting to respect my vast knowledge and I was no longer picked on. Jessica walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

''What are you working on?'' She asked noticing another stack of papers under the student's reports. Before I could stop her, she quickly grabbed the sheets and read them over. ''This looks too advanced for a student's report…and is this biology.''

''It's just a little project I'm working on.''

''Your fear projects?'' She groaned knowing full well what the answer already was.

''But if I can understand it, genetically copy fear, we can learn how to suppress it!''

''Jonathan…''

''See right there, worry!'' I babbled on. ''People are constantly worrying and fearing, if I were to some how cure it…''

''That's the thing! Fear isn't a disease.''

''Well it was for me, all those years I was infected with it. Tearing me apart inside, I want to get rid of it. Remember when Bobby cut up his arms all those years ago?''

''How can I forget my hero?'' She teased.

''For a split second I had no fear, watching Bobby consumed in that paranoia it was unimaginable. I want to relive that feeling of not fearing anything.''

''I'm sorry, but that's just impossible!'' Jessica summed up. I couldn't hide my defeat, I even wanted to convince myself that there was a cure for fear, and I hoped to find it before Jessica was sent to work at Arkhum so I wouldn't have sleepless nights fearing for her safety. She must noticed my hurt expression and held onto me tightly. ''Let's not fight, I promise I'll be fine. Besides, Gotham's got a watchful protector for its civilians.''

''I don't trust him.'' I responded. Of course it was no surprise I would be sceptical about a crime fighter dressed up as a bat. But even after the months Batman has been protecting the city I just couldn't see this caped crusader as the hero of this city.

''You don't trust the police, you don't trust Batman, am I the only one in the world you trust?''

''Maybe.'' I half attempted at a joke, in a way she was the only person I truly trusted.

''Well trust me when I say, I'll be careful and we'll see each other in a few weeks that's all.'' I nodded still unsure about the whole thing. I then felt her fingers lace around my own. ''You know, I don't get shipped off until tomorrow.'' She gave me a sly smile before kissing me deeply, how I wanted that kiss, that night to last forever, but nothing ever does…except fear.

I've been told fear is an emotion like any other, but why is fear constantly with us. You feel happiness and sadness temporarily before it leaves; fear is like a shadow that follows wherever you go. It doesn't hide like the others. That fear stayed with me until the day Jessica was due back.

I paced about our home in anticipation for her arrival; I was like an excited little boy on Christmas Eve. The fear for her safety would be gone; she had called me the other night to tell me all had gone well and she would be returning on schedule. That was good, because I didn't want anything ruining this moment, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box, opening to check the ring inside one final time before hearing the door knock.

I rushed to the door, almost stumbling over the furniture, maybe in a few years I can work on a cure for clumsiness. I opened the door, the smile on my face disappearing as a gruff man in police uniform greeted me. ''Jonathan Crane?'' He asked me.

''Y-Yes?'' I stuttered praying this wasn't what I thought it was.

''I'm Lieutenant Gordon, were you the partner of Jessica Harley Cornell?''

What does he mean 'were you'? I gulped; my knees were shaking heavily fearing the worst. ''Yes…is she alright?''

Gordon, that was his name, looked at me with sympathy before suddenly finding the ground more interesting. He took a moment before looking back up at me. ''I'm afraid Miss Cornell passed away this morning.''

I had to use the doorframe for support, otherwise I would have just collapsed and died right there, but than again maybe I should have done that. How could she just simply pass away? She called me, she was meant to be fine! She's supposed to be fine! ''What happened?''

''Listen son, I think you've heard enough for the moment, we'll explain more at a later…''

''TELL ME!'' I yelled at him. I don't care if he was trying to stop any more heartache; it was already broken into infinite pieces, there isn't much more he can say that would drive me to the point of breaking down. My love died somehow and I want to know.

He hesitated for a moment before whispering to me. ''We believe she was poisoned by one of the inmates.''

''Poisoned?'' I gasped. How? How could someone do that to such a beautiful creature? She didn't deserve this no one did…no one but the person that caused this atrocity. ''I-I need a moment alone please.''

''Of course, I'm so sorry…''

''Why? Did you know her?''

''No but…''

''Then don't try to feel sorry for my sake!'' I hissed before slamming the door in his face. Once inside I just slumped against the wall, unable to process all this. I told her, I told her not to go! Why did she have to go? Why did she have to put me through that worry and fear? Promising me nothing would happen.

The fear was gone once more, but all for the wrong reasons. All I felt now was emptiness, hurt and pain. This wasn't how it was meant to be; I was meant to propose to her, we were going to have a great life together and beautiful children. And I was supposed to stop all fear, but this wasn't fear…what I felt now was anger.

Someone did this to her, to my beautiful Jessica, and they had to pay. They need to experience the fear of loss that I had felt, having that moment of happiness crushed in an instant.

No, she wouldn't want that! She wouldn't want me to go near that place! She would fear for me in the heavens.

But I can't cure fear up there can I? There is no cure for fear I finally get it. Although, can it be used?

No, it's suicide what I'm considering.

But what if it's possible? To be able to control fear and use it on others, to make them feel what I've felt for years. Bobby, all those years ago, he feared for that split second and I didn't. That sense of empowerment, I needed that and I could avenge Jessica at the same time. I'll use fear to find out who did this, and when I find them, I'll make them relieve every nightmare they've had to endure over and over again until they beg for death.

But Jessica?

Well for Jessica's case…I will be merciful, and when they ask for death, I'll give it too them.

* * *

><p>''Well everything here seems to check out Mr Crane!'' The recruitment officer told me as he looked over my statement a finally time. It may have taken agonising months to finally get it ready, but I'm finally here…inside the walls of Arkham, ready to tear this place apart until I find the murderer.<p>

''So when will my first appointment be?'' I asked.

''Once you're ready, we have a line of culprits of your choices to talk with.''

''No worries, the more the merrier. Thank you for giving me this opportunity.''

''No worries, although I'm surprised we got an offer from you.''

''Why's that?'' I questioned knowing full well what he was going on about. That awkwardness he now felt, nervousness, I loved to see that in other people now. It made me feel strong.

''Well…you were close to someone who worked here before and…well, this ain't no walk in the park, we hold some of the most deranged criminals from here to Metropolis. Some of them have even given Batman a run for their money.''

I smirked and leaned closer to him over the desk. ''Well, I'm not Batman am I?'' I could practically see the sweat on his forehead starting to build, I hadn't even used my new experiment on him and he feared me. They'll all fear me, just as I had them. I got up from my seat and was about to leave the office when he called out.

''Oh another thing; we've gone with this new policy where you have to use…like…a nickname for talks with the patients here, keep private information safe. You never choose what nickname you wanted.''

''I know, but I think I have one now…'' I started. I remember on my way to Arkham seeing the children all dressed up in costumes, it was almost Halloween. The night when the scent of fear was so thick I practically lived off it, and there was one thing that I kept in mind. A farm nearby that all the children said was haunted, and you know why it was haunted?

In the field, standing all alone was a scarecrow. The children wouldn't go near it believing the very thing to be alive. Amusing maybe, but inspiring as well. There is a universal fear, and that is fear itself, and what better physical representation of fear than…

''People in Arkham can call me…The Scarecrow!''

* * *

><p><em>Well, what did you all think? Good? Hope it was, I had a lot of fun writing this. And if you want, I can do the next chapter which will show Scarecrow's time in Arkham and him coming face to face with Jessica's killer. You probably all want me to write that anyway LOL. Anway, this fic was a last minute idea as a birthday present for friend Aivia who's right in Batman-fever at the moment. Hope you liked this Aivia and happy birthday! So thanks everyone and take care!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Monsters Create Monsters**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters here (unfortunately), except for my OC in this story.

**Note: **Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait in updating, had some other stuff to deal with. But here it is, second part of my Scarecrow origins story. Once again, I know this is one month late, but be this fic is as a birthday present for a good friend of mine, Aivia. Happy (one month later) birthday, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>I believe I once stated that there was no cure for fear, well that is true, but that doesn't mean we don't understand it, or we can never harness and use it. Hard to think that I, someone who once scurried away from fear and dedicated my whole to finding a way to evade fear's talons, would be preparing to use it to get what I needed…revenge.<p>

This was a necessity, Arkham housed many murderers, but within those walls was one that has plucked the soul out of this crumbling city. Jessica was precious, she was kind, and she was everything this city needed in its time of depression and decay. I now want to bring about a new reign, a reign of terror. I'm tired of playing by others rules, now I am the one in control, the puppeteer pulling the strings to get what I needed…what I wanted.

Fear, once thy enemy, is now my ally!

Guards at every turn, watchful eyes at every corner, the halls of Arkham was filled at all times. Whether it be the guards and police of Gotham, or the inmates being lead to their destination, the shackles of their entrapment echoing to an unbearable audible level. I was followed by two guards, keeping an eye on me. Funny, they were so focused on whether any of the inmates that passed me were carrying deadly weapons; they hadn't bothered to check to see what I brought. It's not a weapon per say, to some maybe, but unlike others this was a necessity.

Eventually the two lead me to a large elevator; the doors chained with a number lock in the centre. As another guard approached the two left without another word or look. The new guard came over to me and shook my hand. ''You must be the new guy right? The Scarecrow?''

''That's right!'' I answered.

''Well then, let me be the first to properly welcome you to hell itself!'' He said drearily as he typed the number of sequences on the lock to release the chains and open the elevator door. He gestured for me to go first, but I didn't budge. He took a moment before stepping in awkwardly first, and I followed. I wanted to get that fresh taste of caution before moving onto the main course soon, it was as intoxicating as ever.

There were many floors until we reached where I was meant to go, so obviously he would be looking for a conversation. ''You ever been inside Arkham before?'' He asked.

I was glad it was at least an intriguing question he had giving me. I simply shook my head, my eyes darting to whatever moved as my body remained motionless. ''Never, it's impressive!''

''Impressive? Not the word I would use!'' He sneered. ''It's disgusting, to think of how many damned souls are in one place. I say hang the lot!''

''I take it you don't take to kindly to this place! Does it have a history of murder itself?'' I asked him. Once more he seemed intimidated by me; the sensation of control had truly overcome my senses now. Putting fear in others kept me going.

''Yeah, believe it or not, kills happen in these cells quite often. What do you expect when you've got inmates like we have? The Penguin, Freeze, Riddler, all those whack-jobs that just want to kill. I say God bless Batman for catching them and taking them off the streets, but I say damn you to the government for not bringing back the death penalty!''

Despite my initial desire to just ignore this individual and get down to proper business, I admire him for his motives. Although before I was never a believer of the death penalty, I couldn't help but feel that the man responsible for the murder of my woman be torn apart and burned for eternity. ''I think you'll be happy to know,'' I started. ''I have these new tests going on, they may solve our little death penalty crisis!''

''What do you mean?'' He asked curiously.

''Of course the government would never willingly kill their inmates, oh no, can you imagine the bank roll they'd have to pay. No, but what I have is just as effective. A sure fire way of the guilty to feel the pain and torment they have caused other tenfold, forcing them to constantly live in fear!''

''Sounds extreme,'' He responded. ''And these tests you've done, they are approved aren't they?''

''Of course!'' I replied. There was no way my methods would be legalised, even for the inmates of this city. But it didn't matter to me if the government were to use these, for the moment they were mine, and I will use them my way to catch the man or woman I am looking for.

Finally arriving on the floor I was assigned to, he lead me to a cell room near the very end of the hallway. The walls were old and dry, the white paint peeling off slowly revealing a disgusting brown decay of a wall underneath. The guard gave a nod of his head and left. I took a moment before entering, I don't care how long it takes me, I'll find the murderer to my beautiful Jessica!

Opening the door and stepping inside, sitting at the table was a man in his mid 40's, bald with tattoos going along his neck down to his arms. Dressed in black and white prison uniform, handcuffs hooked onto the table; he was going no where any time soon and there was no watch. This was low level, the guards would be too concerned with the prisoners that are on a Level 5 matter. I was alone with him so I could ask him whatever I wanted and get answers out of him…one way or the other.

I sat opposite him, forcing a smile. ''So Martin Williams?''

''Just get this over with, I missed lunch!'' He scoffed at him.

''You seem calm at the moment!''

''So what if I am?''

''Well for a man in your position I just find that hard to understand!''

''I've gotten use to the chains freak!'' He scowled at me. That word freak struck a chord with me, the amount of times I heard it -been called it back in school. No, I can't afford to be the one driven to fear, I am fear itself now.

Regaining my composure I went on. ''I don't mean physically! For a man who was found guilty of murdering his wife, I was expecting a bit more sorrow a bit more guilt even.''

''Guilt?'' He said in disbelief before chuckling. ''That bitch cheated on me!''

''And you thought the best possible solution was to beat her to death?'' I questioned.

''It's what she deserved! Four years together and she then goes off with someone else behind my back, I was having none of it! She got what she deserved!'' He told me without a shred of remorse, he really meant what he said; it made me sick to the core.

''Did you even love your wife?''

''What kind of question is that?''

''One that I might understand better than you!''

''What you married freak?'' He used that word again, but I was so overcome with rage now that it didn't faze me at all.

''I almost was, to a kind and beautiful woman. I treated her right, and I wanted us to be happy for the rest of our lives. But she was murdered, in this very asylum!''

Martin Williams just shook his head, his eyes darting around the room as he forced a smile. That force of an emotion meant he knew something, something suspicious. ''Look, I don't know anything about that.''

''I never asked if you did! Why? You want to change the subject? Is there something about what I said got your attention?''

''No, I don't know anything!'' He told me in a frustrated tone, I was getting to him and we both knew it. It was only a matter of time now before he would crack.

''You're like a guilty dog barking at his master who's just forced him into a corner. Trying to plead innocent as every fibre of your body betrays you and tells otherwise. You can tell me anything, I'm just someone here to listen.''

He wouldn't stop fiddling with the chains now, his fingers dancing along the metal as his face was lowered and his breathing became frantic and loud. It appeared as if he was chocking on his words for a brief second before he continued. ''I didn't kill your wife; I wasn't there when it happened. But in this place you hear things…things you're not supposed to. It's like those top-class villains that run the underground of this city, they pollute the air and it rises up to strangle the throats of every living person. I've heard things…I know who killed your girlfriend.''

''Well then you better start talking.''

''I can't!''

''Why not?'' I asked calmly keeping my inner rage to bash the information out of this man under control.

''I-I can't talk,'' He whimpered. ''If he found out…they'll know it was me and then…the things he would do to me…''

''Oh I can't guarantee you that this man won't have the chance to kill you when I'm through with him.''

Martin just chuckled like a mad man once I said that, his eyes fixed into mine as he shook his head once more like I was the mad one. ''I never said he would kill me…no what that man does to snitches is far, far worse. I'm not going to talk! You best forget about your girlfriend, trust me, the man you're after you can't kill. He's even given the Batman a run for his money more times than I can count.''

My time was running low, soon the guards would return and I would be forced to leave. Here I have a man that knows who killed my Jessica, I will not lose this one probable chance to find that monster and end his life. ''Would you like to see my mask?''

''What?'' He asked.

''I've been running these new experiments! I really wanted to test them out on the murderer first, but since you're being so tight lipped…''

''Hold on!'' He cut me off, visibly shaken with fear, perfect. ''I've got no choice man!''

As he went on trying to defend himself I brought up my suitcase to the table, the one with my little experiment in, as well as a little something to help it along. My machine of mine, it can create a gas that when inhaled will cause the victim to succumb to quick but violent fear episodes. And my mask, just something that went along with my Scarecrow name to really get the results I wanted. Looking at Martin once more, I gave him a cold smile. ''Well neither do I!''

Before he could react, I flicked the switch on my machine, and instantly the gas was sprayed on his face. He stumbled back onto his chair as I grabbed him around the neck and held him up to my face. ''Tell me who killed Jessica Cornell now!''

Immediately I knew the results of my experiment, as he went into something that I could only describe at the moment as a fit. His body jerking rapidly as he was screaming to the heavens for help. He wouldn't shout what he saw, or give me any indication of what he truly feared, but for the moment…fearing me was all I needed. He was a babbling wreck, his words nothing more that mummers as the fear over took him. I shook him hard once more. ''Tell me who killed her!''

He was in tears now as he continued screaming. ''I-I-I can't s-say…''

''Do you want every second of your life to be like this, to have the fear rammed down your throat and ripped apart every muscle and every vein in your body. Your mind will be the first to crack, you will become nothing more than a pool of blood on the side of a Gotham street unless you tell me who killed my beloved Jessica, NOW!''

''The Joker!'' He shouted clearly. ''It was the Joker! She was talking with him, and then the next day she was found dead, that's all I know!''

Of course, who else could it have been? The man that darkens any Gotham street and walks through the nightmares of every good soul on Earth. Now I knew what this man truly feared, was he seeing the Joker himself as I threatened his life? No matter, because the Joker won't be around much longer to do anything about it.

* * *

><p>''Excuse me Mr Crane?'' The recruitment officer questioned.<p>

''Did I stutter? I want a talk with the Joker!'' I repeated firmly.

''This can't be allowed; you've only had one talk with a lowly inmate. An inmate that I remember was very isolated and tough going before you came only, and is now a mess of madness that we've had to quarantine for his safety and others!''

''So you think more for the safety of your inmates?''

''No I don't, that's why I'm not letting you go anywhere near the Joker. I thought you of all people would know he couldn't be helped, not after what happened to the last person that went in with him. He's been locked up for good, no visitors or parole until the day he rots.''

I sit back in my seat, unable to grasp the reason for all this. ''I've always wondered why the Batman has constantly allowed the Joker to live, time and time again after he's put the lives of hundreds at risk for his own amusement. And now you're telling me that clown has got the Gotham government protecting him?''

''We aren't protecting him Mr Crane, we're keeping him from hurting others.''

''If that was true, then he would have been put in the electric chair already!'' I shouted out before I could stop myself. I had practically given the whole plan away now; from the look on the officer's face he knew the whole story now, my motive, my reason. I had just dashed it all away in anger.

''You never intended to talk with the Joker,'' He stated. ''You want to kill him, don't you! For what happened to Miss Cornell!''

''It's amazing what we will do for the people we love, and have loved!''

The officer looked around his office, before reaching over his desk to press a small button on it. I wondered at first what it could be, then my attention quickly shifted to the camera in the corner of the room, he had switched it off. He was about to do something he didn't want others to see or hear.

He leaned over the desk, his face now filled with sorrow and hurt, and that rage that I felt a moment ago. ''My son was four years old when the Joker killed him. He had taken him and his class hostage. He didn't demand for a ransom. Eventually the place was surrounded with Gotham police…and when he thought he had enough watchful eyes on his performance…he just blew the whole place up. It was silent, no one could believe it…then all we hear his that…that laugh of his. He had taken so much away from us, and my boy's whole life before he even had a chance to live it. And now every time I walk these halls, I keep thinking how easy it would be to just…just one gun…one bullet…that's all it would take.''

''But the fear stops you,'' I said causing him to look at me like a pleading man; it almost made me feel pity for him. ''The fear of losing everything you've worked so hard to achieve. Or maybe it's the fear that you may underestimate him, and he'll escape to kill again. And you'll be overcome with the guilt of another crime that caused the death of your son.''

He was doing his best to hold back the tears, tears that were caused by the death of his boy. I felt sympathy for him, he had lost someone dear to the Joker just as I, but he could have done something about it a long time ago, I needed to take action now before my Jessica is simply forgotten. He turned to me once more, eyes watery and red. ''There are complications that mean you can't meet the Joker…but I can arrange for him to meet you.''

''Where and when?'' I asked without hesitation.

''The old abandoned computer workhouse, on the street just outside Gotham Asylum…''

''I know it.''

He nodded. ''I can arrange for some of my boys to drop the Joker off there for you tonight, but you have to promise me something…promise me that the son of a bitch will never hurt anyone again!''

''Don't you worry, he'll never leave that building alive…but not before I drive him mad first.'' I whispered. This is what I have wanted; I will finally end it, now the Joker will finally have a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

><p>Gotham was now covered in a blanket of darkness as I waited in the workhouse the officer instructed his boys to bring the Joker. It's amazing how easy it could be for the authorities to simply put their bad dogs down, yet they never do, it's baffling. As I've seen, loved ones can be lost if those monsters aren't dealt with properly.<p>

As I looked out the main window of the workhouse, looking over to the Asylum, the door behind me was opened and two large muscle men dragged a limp body over to the chair in the middle of the room. A sack covering his head, yet they allowed him to still wear that hideous purple suit of his, it makes him seem better than other murderers, but none are better than the other…they are all the same.

They strapped him to the chair, his body not moving much, they must have sedated him before bringing him here. Smart move, no one must ever underestimate the Joker, not the police, not Batman or any of his other superhero allies around the globe. Joker is a man of many dark talents, but he won't get to me tonight, because everyone fears something, and I'll be using his to bring him to his knees and beg for death.

''Leave us, and lock the door behind you!'' I instructed to the two men, and they did just as they were told, leaving and making sure the door was locked from the outside. Joker wouldn't be leaving, and I won't be until I have my revenge. I could hear the faint groaning sounds coming from under the sack, he was regaining consciousness. Before I asked any questions, I put on my Scarecrow mask, making sure he wouldn't remember my face and instead see the face of fear and his death. ''Do you know why you're here?'' I asked him.

His head tilted from side to side slowly, he couldn't see under the sack and I couldn't tell what his expression was but something tells me he had that sinister smile plastered on his face like a badge of dark honour. He coughed slightly before finally speaking. ''Well I have been asking for a new room these past few weeks, although the sack and sedation may have been a bit much, please I'm not a critical man I won't diminish your hard work…''

I silenced him by strongly grabbing the top of the sack and ripping it off his head, making sure that I tugged on his hair as well just to start off with the physical pain. That unforgettable face of his; the chalk white skin, green hair and scar red smile going along his lips and cheeks. He looked around the room, still playing along with his games. ''Maybe you could have fixed it up a little more, but at least this room has a window. Could do with some desks, maybe a little clock in the corner…''

''Shut up!'' I shouted silencing him instantly. ''You knew Jessica Cornell!''

He licked his lips, his tongue darting in and out in the style of a rattlesnake, quick and intimidating as he thought heavily. ''See I'm such a popular guy I have people come up to me all the time. It's always hard to keep track of who's who and…''

''She was the last person to talk with you in Arkham before you poisoned her!''

''Ah, yes now I remember. Very lovely, very beautiful. And straight to the point, didn't bore me with all that we want to help you crap, she was a straight down to business woman.''

''Why did you kill her?''

He took a moment to answer me, licking his lips once more. ''What was she to you?''

''I'll be asking the questions!'' I muttered firmly. If you ever let the Joker get one scratch of detail on your personal life, he could use that against you and tear you apart from the inside out. ''I'll ask again, why did you kill her?''

''Was she your sister?'' He asked again. ''No, no, family ties are a strong bond; it would have slipped out of you if she were. Maybe a daughter, although from the tone of your voice and smoothness of the skin on your hands, you can't be that much older than her. Ah, so she must have been your lady.''

''You are going to answer my questions!'' I stated as I forcefully grabbed him by the collar of his suit and forced him up. With his arms still strapped to the chair, they were now bending in an awkward angle, but it didn't seem to faze him.

''What's with the mask?'' He asked.

''None of your business!''

''Oh come on, there's got to be some meaning to it. See I don't wear a mask, no, this is all me. Because there is only one part of me, people with masks tend to be different. They have a more…conflicted side to everything. Almost as if they argue with themselves, have you ever had that happen to you?''

''We're not here to talk about me,'' I let go and he dropped back down onto his chain. ''Now start talking, why did you kill her?''

He sighed heavily and hesitated once more before continuing. ''Like I say, she was straight down toe business and didn't bore me…at first! But then it just got so repetitive; she wouldn't crack no matter what I asked her. But every morning I could see in her eyes that faint redness of tears from the night before, she probably didn't have a decent nights sleep since she met me. But she just wouldn't learn to have fun…she just needed to smile more.''

Hardly believing what I was hearing, the torture this manic must have put her through, and then to kill her because she wouldn't crack to his little mind games face to face, so he ended her just like that. ''So that's it…just another one of your little games? That's what it was to you?''

''When you're a guy like me games are the only thing that keep you going!'' He giggled lightly.

''Well I have a game for you,'' I muttered as I walked to the back of the room to get my equipment. ''A little experiment.''

''Oh, exciting. Is it going to be the one with needles, I have a thing for needles!''

''No,'' I replied simply as I brought my machine and set it down in front of him. ''You just have to inhale the gas, and then whatever you fear most will become reality.''

It was almost like I saw a twinkle in his eye; the smile on his face grew as he looked up at me. ''You ever thought about using this on the Batman?''

''I have no reason too!''

''Oh come on kid, have you ever wondered what the Batman fears? The Dark Knight dreads of at every street corner? The monsters under his bed? But then again, why stop there? The possibilities…the fun you could have with this little device of you. What's the matter? Is it fear stopping you?''

He wasn't going to catch me off guard, I wouldn't let him. I have the guilty, I have the reason, and now it was time for the execution. ''Like I said I have no reason to use this on the Batman, you on the other hand…will get it full force!'' I kicked at the machine and the gas exploded onto the Joker twice as much as it did on my first test subject.

Grabbing him by the throat I tossed him out of the chair with enough force that the straps come undone and he was flung across the room. I ran over and stepped down hard on his hand, he yelled out in pain and then erupted in a fit of…laughter? What the hell was going on? He should be seeing his worst fear, and yet he was still smiling in its face? I grabbed him by the collar once more and lifted him up until we were face to face. ''What do you see?''

He continued laughing and babbling nonsense before looking me dead in the eye. ''I see…me, me, me! HAHAHAHAHA!''

''What do you mean?'' I questioned. Fear was the most powerful emotion, the most powerful response in the human mind. For years it has tormented me, how can this maniac simply be laughing about it, and saying that it's himself that he fears?

''B-Because…'' He stuttered trying to get out a coherent sentence. ''Whenever I have a plan…the only one that can truly mess it up and be a disappointment is me! I have learned that all fears can be an alley, but I always fear that part of myself that will never truly understand fear. I'm conflicted…much like yourself!''

''What?''

''The mask kid! If you really wanted me dead that badly because of the death of your loved one, you would want me to see your face. To look in my eyes as the flames dies out in them. But instead you choose that mask to wear; you want me to remember someone else when I burn in hell. So tell me the name…come on, I want to hear it!''

''No…'' I whimpered. I couldn't believe this, how could he use fear without the need of any machine or tests? He's simply a man, a mad man to be exact. I don't understand, what could he have done to learn to control fear and only fear himself.

''Tell me the name; maybe I should start guessing…Pillow Case? Rag boy? Dust Man? I got a bunch of these kid I could go on and on, HAHAHAHA!'' His maniacal laughter ringing in my ears and scarring my mind. I was losing control of this; Jonathan had already lost control of this since the beginning. But now it was the other half's turn, Joker was right, he was conflicted.

''It's Scarecrow!''

All was quiet for once, only my panting of frustration. The Joker had gone silent after all that's just happened and smiled at me devilishly. ''Good name choice kid!''

_**BANG! **_Just then the door was burst open and a dark figure jumped in, throwing what looked like a boomerang towards me, faster than I could react. _**BANG! **_A mini explosion on contact with my chest knocked me back, and forced me to let go of the Joker. Coughing and wheezing, I sat up to witness the harrowing sight of Batman approach me.

''Ah, Bats, glad you could make it!'' Joker called out. ''Kid's a bit of an amateur at throwing parties, but I give him a six for effort. But now that you're here, the party can really get…''

_**BAM! **_He had nothing more to say as Batman punched him hard across the face knocking him unconscious. With the clown out of the way, the dark vigilante turned to me. ''You attempted to take the life of a man Mr Crane!''

''A man that has taken so many other lives!'' I answered back.

''And he will answer for those crimes by spending the rest of his miserable life in Arkham, killing him solves nothing!''

''Killing him solves everything!'' I screamed in desperation. ''If you had killed him from the beginning, think of all the misery and death that could have been avoided, my…my fiancé would still be alive!''

''I'm sorry for your lose,'' He responded. ''It is hard losing people you care about, but what would she think of you if she was looking down on you killing someone?''

I didn't want to listen to his pointless and hypocritical banter of his, looking over to the fear machine that was right next to my foot, I turned to Batman once more. My fear of the creature he represents was forgotten in that moment, Joker was right about it. I should only fear that part of myself that does fear, and nothing else. ''She would be disappointed in her Jonathan…but he's not here, I'm Scarecrow!'' Quickly kicking at the machine, the room was engulfed in smoke, catching Batman off guard, and with that I quickly made my escape out the door as the chase begun.

He never did catch me, but the chase went on non-stop for hours of the night, the Batman was persistent I'd give him that. Joker was forced back behind bars, because the Batman values his life just as much as any other man's, no matter what he's done. My chance for revenge was gone, but for some reason…I wasn't disappointed, only angered by the Batman's interference.

He doesn't understand what it's like to lose a loved one, if he did, he would have been like the officer, he would have allowed for the Joker to taste the executioner's blade. And the Joker had taught me a valuable lesson in fear, I could use it. That part of me that feels fear, Jonathan Crane, it should not exist anymore. There can only be fear himself, and that is I…the Scarecrow.

Goodnight Batman, try not to have any nightmares…because I want to be the one that gives them to you and find out just what keeps the Batman awake at night.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><em>So what did you all think? Good? Hope so, thanks again to those who have read it. Thanks and take care everyone!<em>


End file.
